The invention relates to a mixing device with a rotating drive shaft that supports a pulverizing tool that is formed as a rotor and has pulverizing edges on the outside in the radial direction and can be moved in a rotating manner relative to a stationary stator that is supported, in particular, by a shaft tube and has, on its side, pulverizing edges turned toward the rotor, wherein the pulverizing edges of the rotor and the pulverizing edges of the stator apply a force to, process, or pulverize a medium located between these edges and solids located in the medium and feed it out from the region of the rotor as the rotor rotates.
Such a mixing device is known from DE 10 2004 009 708 B3 and has proven effective. The pulverizing edges of the rotor and stator adjacent to each other in the radial direction cause the desired mixing of a medium fed or suctioned into the rotor region due to the high rotational speed of the rotor and the small distance between these pulverizing edges.
Here, however, the possibility of pulverization is limited, that is, the size of the resulting parts or particles of the mixing process could still not be small enough in some cases.